


Past The Skin

by NoxianTaco



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, Hands-free Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxianTaco/pseuds/NoxianTaco
Summary: "You've been gone for a month," Darius growled, making no effort to conceal his frustration. "Now's not the time for games."A deep chord resonated across the dim room. Garen set his phone down on the bedside table as it emitted the first beat of a slow, heavy melody. Nothing memorable. Enough to magnify the beat that already pulsed through his captive's chest, his arms, his thighs, his groin - so that the entire room ached with him, black at the edges.





	Past The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sacred_Flan for the inspiration. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Maybe it was the haze of lust that made him feel like a shadow that night. Heavy and humid, pushing past the skin to wrap himself around a racing heart. If it weren't for his familiar scent, Darius would have hardly recognized him. He breathed it in and fell deeper, as though it were  _ him _ who had been gone for the past four weeks, and were only just returning home.

"I missed you," Garen breathed against his lips, never capable of whispering, because his voice rumbled just the same. It was a distraction from the urgent course that pulled Darius’s shirt off and pressed him down into his desk chair, from the wooden scrape of the drawer opening as Garen reached behind the chair and clicked two unsuspecting hands into captivity.

Their lips parted then, wet and abused, and Garen stepped back to observe his handiwork. Only when Darius leaned forward to follow him did the haze clear and alert him of the metal biting back his straining wrists. His entire body pulsed from a central origin - which he could no longer touch nor free.

"Garen..."

A warning. Simple and poignant. One which he feared would not be heeded. One which Garen had expected, as a final confirmation that he had gained the upper hand. A cocksure smile made him handsome. Not just handsome.

The handcuffs clattered as two clenched fists pulled needily against them.  _ Tantalizing. _

Garen turned away from him to observe his phone, while Darius leaned forward, jaw loose, teeth bared, tortured.

"You've been gone for a month," he growled, making no effort to conceal his frustration. "Now's not the time for games."

A deep chord resonated across the dim room. Garen set his phone down on the bedside table as it emitted the first beat of a slow, heavy melody. Nothing memorable. Enough to magnify the beat that already pulsed through his captive's chest, his arms, his thighs, his groin - so that the entire room ached with him, black at the edges.

Still, Darius bit his tongue. Unable to outwardly relinquish control, while every one of his senses lay under the dictation of the man in front of him. He could taste Garen's skin in the air, too familiar to forget. Inaccessible.

Garen peeled his top layer of clothing from his shoulders, revealing nothing but a well-fitted white dress shirt, yet Darius nearly groaned. He wasn't just taking it off. He was sliding the taut edge of the blazer down the muscles of his arms, pulling creases tight, moving from elbows bent to fully extended with every muscle flexed along the way. He was  _ teasing _ .

A button came undone with every beat, invisible from behind, yet known. He hoisted the shirt past his shoulders and let it fall on its own, bit by bit, one arm at a time. He stretched his back, each crease traveling and begging to be used as a handhold. Finally, Darius leaned back against the wall, sharp breaths raking up his throat past parted lips. "Fucker."

Then the worst of it began.

He swayed, hips through shoulder, one side to another. Just that at first. His knees bent, pulling tight pants tighter, bulging where his thighs flexed. His arms slowly raised and bent, hands finding purchase on the bronze hair that lined his neck, grasping it in forbidden self-pleasure. He made love to himself in the center of the room, still half-clothed, humming occasionally in a tone reserved for one person only, but now he had claimed it for himself.

He turned and made it to Darius in one stride, straddling his hips without touching them, except where the sides of his thighs seared torturous heat through two layers of fabric. Darius thrust forward desperately, sinking his teeth into a pliant neck, and Garen's voice broke for a moment before he shoved Darius back into place against the wall. He recovered after a single pleasured breath, commanding, "Wait your turn."

"You can't fucking expect me to-"

"I can and I will," Garen declared. "Or I swear to you I will leave you in this chair all night with an unserviced cock."

All the while his hips thrust slowly, eyes stern and dark with lust. Darius's cock strained. He searched for breath, head falling back against the wall once more. His mouth snarled with rebellion while he barely willed his body to submit.

Garen's left hand pulled back from Darius's shoulder, allowing him to lean back as he coiled his hips, abdomen hard and pectorals bulging. His head tipped back and his body popped with the motion, hips grinding from Darius’ groin to ribs, and he groaned from the friction. Darius thrust, uncontrolled, a sharp breath cutting past his lips, but the hard heat colliding with his restricted cock was more painful than it was pleasurable. “Fuck-”

His head slammed back against the wall, warm fingers snagging through the top of his hair, careless, as Garen doubled the pace of his dry thrusts, and his moans. In the dimness he moved like smoke clipping with the breeze, all sensation, time and thought nonexistent. His nipples stood erect despite the heat that permeated around them, begging to be touched and twisted and bitten raw. His breaths bordered on whines, inviting physical intervention at any extreme, and the all-powerful metal gnawed another set of red lines into Darius’s wrists.

Garen thrust to his full height, bulge aligned with Darius’s gaping mouth, and his fingers coaxed his waistband slowly downwards, revealing one thick band and a section of fabric that could hardly contain the pointedly visible outline of his dick. He stepped back and turned as his pants dropped, straps following the curve of his ass and leaving everything above it completely uncovered.

“You wore that on the plane?”

“Six hours,” he answered, bending down until his cheeks parted obscenely, pulling his pants off his feet as an excuse. He returned to height and danced into a backwards straddle, raising his arm to brace the wall, leaning back close enough for Darius’s chin to nuzzle his shoulder and be immersed in his scent. “All for you.”

And that was when he knew that Darius had surrendered to him - sitting completely still as he rolled his ass, breathing him in, nothing to indicate his frustration except heavy breaths and a painfully straining bulge. Garen ceased motion for only long enough to reach down behind him and pry open the button with a finger, pulling slowly at the fabric which restrained him.

Darius’s cock popped free from its painful angle with a choked moan, the sound shooting straight down Garen’s spine into his groin. He moved his hips again with the music - and it was easy when he could practically feel that hard cock pounding into him, ass meeting hips, stomach clenching with pleasure - while his exposed ass slid against that very object, offering it just enough friction after an eternity of waiting to make Darius shudder and moan against his back.

He knew that voice - that very particular guttural sound - which served as a one-way shortcut to the edge if Garen hadn’t already reached it. He felt contact at the small of his back like hot wax, and then more with each roll of his hips. After several seconds he stopped, and their breaths filled the room, a break in the song offering them temporary silence.

“Darius... You...”

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t tell which way is up.”

“You came?”

His voice lowered to a carnal growl. “I’ll fuck you into the ground. You know what you fucking asked for. So let me out of these cuffs and I’ll give it to you ten times over.”

He didn’t even wait for the key to reach both cuffs. One hand came free and clawed straight into Garen’s shoulder, shoving him into bed, both cuffs hanging unceremoniously from the other wrist. Lubricant slopped onto his hole in one impatient flourish, and two fingers pushed in at once, making him wail before he knew the sound had left his lips. He dug handholds into the sheets just in time for Darius’s full girth to force into him, the motion smooth but the size shocking, and in that moment  _ he _ surrendered to whatever sensations that girth would drill into him, and whatever marks the possessive hands and teeth would pry.

_ Use me,  _ his mind screamed, but his mouth could not find the time for words.

He was filled to the brim and pulled inside out with every thrust. The pressure welled in his stomach and enveloped him; pleasure pounded into him with impossible magnitude. Merciless fingers held every part of him, digging into his hips and shoulders and neck and thighs. The bed was above him and then below him. He moaned and whined and screamed into the night like no one could hear him.

Darius heard all of it. He held the back of Garen’s neck, pushing him down into the mattress, holding his ass up to be abused at full strength. Garen’s hands clenched and unclenched, finding new handholds every few seconds. His eyes were closed and his mouth gaping, emitting ghosts of curse words and demands for more, faster, harder,  _ harder. _

His ass clenched and pleasure shot through Darius’s loins, both of them groaning through climax with zero regard for the blistered red lines Darius scratched into Garen’s hips. Garen’s voice had become cracked and broken. He sank into the mattress, all his strength fucked thoroughly out of him. Darius collapsed on top of him, letting his dick pulse inside an abused hole, relishing the feeling of tightness before he grew limp.

The bass continued to pulse. They caught their breath for a full two minutes. Darius rolled to the side, leaving a puckered hole dripping with lube and cum.

They met each other’s eyes, though Garen seemed only half-conscious. He smiled weakly, hair slick with sweat, cheeks rosy.

After all that, he managed to find the energy for the first words. Voice cracked and broken, and brimming with affection. “I missed you.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

He closed his eyes. With the haze of lust depleted, he was less a shadow and more the glow of a fireplace. Light and warm, pushing past the skin to wrap himself around a racing heart.


End file.
